In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a carrying case which is especially useful for the transportation of pets, particularly canine and feline pets.
Many persons while traveling desire to be accompanied by their pet. Cats, dogs and other domestic animals are often considered an essential companion. Various products are available for the housing of such pets during travel. Characteristics associated with such carrying cases include, most importantly, protection for the pet and comfort of the pet when being carried. Additionally, flow of air and light to the carry case or enclosure in which the pet is carried is considered very important. Additionally, the availability of ancillary or complimentary pouches and storage compartments is considered an appropriate feature of such carrying cases for the purpose of including leashes, pet toys, pet food, etc. With all of these considerations, the present carrying case was conceived.